Tickling Saga
by Alex The Owl
Summary: My serie of tickling stories
1. Po's punishment

**Welcome to my first tickling saga story**

 **Po's punishment**

###

The Furious Five were walking into the chamber's hall after an hard day of training. "This training has been killing me!" Mantis complained from Monkey's shoulder.

"I'm starving so much!" Viper added.

"I can't wait to eat the dinner." Crane said.

Tigress left them to go change her wet clothes in her room. As the other four arrived in the kitchen, they were surprised to see Po sitting on a chair, burpling and patting his stomach with one paw. Judging by the state of the kitchen, he ate everything there was to eat.

"Did you just eat everything here?!" Crane asked.

"What about us?" Viper added as her stomach grumbled.

"Oh, sorry, guys. I completely forgot that you were still training today."

The four of them glared angrily at Po.

"G-Guys?" Po said as he slowly backed away from his angry friends.

Suddenly, Monkey, Viper and Crane tackled him to the floor with Monkey holding his right arm, Crane his left one and Viper wrapping her body thighly around his legs. Mantis then jumped on his big belly.

"W-Wha- ah!" Before he even had the chance to talk, Mantis used his speed to touch the good nerves into his arms and legs. He found that he could no longer move them at all. The three others released him as he could no longer move and, with their united forces, managed to put the panda on the table.

"W-What are you gonna do to me?" Po asked in fear as the four were grinning evily at him.

Mantis jumped on his belly. "You have to be punished for not letting us something to eat," He gently passed his claws over his belly, making him giggle. "And I think we have a good punition for you."

Viper suddenly removed his sandals, exposing his feet and Crane lifted his imobilized arms above his head. As Viper glared at his feet, Mantis at his belly with his claws ready, Crane and Monkey on his sides glaring at them, Po knew what was coming.

"No, NO! Please, guys, I'm sorry. Maybe I can make you some... FAAHAHAAAHA!"

Viper used her tail tip to tickle his left foot sole while licking his right foot's one with her tongue. Mantis zippled his claws over his belly, tickling really hard. Monkey used one hand to tickle his hyper-sensitive sides and his free one to tickle his armpit. Crane did the same on the other side. Since he had soft feathers, it was sending Po into craziness.

"NOHOHOHOHO! NO! STOP! I'M SOHOHOHOHORY! STOP IT!"

"Did you guys hear something?" Monkey teasingly asked.

"Nope." Crane answered.

"I didn't!" Mantis added.

"Hm-hm!" Viper said before resuming tickling the panda's feet.

"I SAHAHAHAID! SOHOHOHOHOHOHORYYYY!"

"Did he say "faster"?" Mantis asked and before Po could answer, the little bug used his full speed to touche every tickle nerves there was in Po's stomach, tickling the shit out of him. Viper decided to make it funnier by pushing Po's toes back with her tail and passing her tongue on his pad, making him near cry. Monkey and Crane switched their places as the first one used his fast fingers to tickle the panda's super ticklish ribs while the bird fluttered his soft feathers into the panda's armpits.

Tears of laughing escaped the panda's eyes as he was at the mercy of his friends' torture.

"PLEASE! HAAAHAAHAHAAAHAA! YOU'RE KILLING ME!"

"Nope; we're just giving you a lesson." Crane passed his feathers on Po's neck, making him try to protect it with his chin.

"Yeah; you need to learn to leave food for others." Monkey said with using his tail to tickle the center of his belly while tickling his ribs with his hands.

Viper then sucked on his toes, sending him to tickling heaven. "Nnnmh! Mmmmh!" She teasing while his toes were in her mouth.

The tears were flowing more than ever from the panda's eyes. He was being tortured by tickling and couldn't do anything to stop it. He felt his energy slowly leaving him with each tickle. The torture went on for ten minutes.

"What is going on here?" Everybody stopped and turned around to see Tigress in her new clothes standing at the kitchen's entrance. Po was pretty much relieved and breathed in exhaustion, taking back from his ten-minutes tickle torture.

"Nothing. It's just that our dear friend Po ate everything here without leaving us the slightest dumpling." Monkey gave a glare to the still imobile panda.

"Now, we're giving him a lesson he'll never forget!" Mantis said as they resumed the tickling, making Po laugh and scream even louder than before.

"HAAAHAAAHAHAAHA! STOHOHOHOOOHOOHOP!"

Tigress frowled as she was used to the silence of the palace, especially in the room hall. Yet, she couldn't help but smile as she was enjoying seeing Po in this position. Maybe it will indeed teach him something about his gluttony.

"TIGRESS! HAAAHAAHAHAAAHAA! HELP ME PLEASE!" Po barely managed to lift his tearing eyes to look at her.

Suddenly, Monkey had an idea. "Hey, Tigress, wanna try?"

Tigress was surprised and Po gulped. "Me? Why?"

"NO! PLEASE!" He was cut off by Crane who putted both of his wings on his mouth.

"Come on, you don't wanna get your revenge for the time he made you fall from that cliff? Or the one when he used your bed room for some trick without asking you?" Mantis asked, making Tigress think more about it.

"You don't wanna teach him respect? Discipline? Following the rules?" Viper asked with a devious grin.

Now that she mentionned it, Tigress wanted and could indeed teach him a good lesson. She stepped toward him as the four others stepped back away, leaving him entirely to the feline girl.

Po panted hard as he looked at Tigress' amber eyes as she grinned. Without removing her look from his jade eyes, she started passing her claws on his soles, making him resuming his laughing. The poor panda tried to squirm but still couldn't move anything except his head. He was at the mercy of Tigress and he knew it.

"P-PLEASE! TIGRESS STOP IT!"

She let go of his feet and turned her attention to a spot that haven't been tickled yet; his knees. She used her huge strenght to squeeze the crap out of them. Po laughed harder than before and cried again. However, Tigress quickly got tired of them and turned her attention to his belly.

The feline smirked evilly. She always knew his belly was his most ticklish spot. That he was at her mercy, she was going to tourment him as much as she always wanted to ever since they met and was planning on making it long and hard for him.

"So, Po? You have been a naughty panda?" She teasingly asked and started passing the claws of one paw over his helpless belly, tickling him. "You know I can't let you go without a good punishment."

"Mmmmmmmpfh!" The others laughed at Po whom's face was turning red as he was trying to hold his laugh.

"Come on, make him cry and beg you, Tigress!" Mantis encouraged her.

She sat on his waist and passed all of her claws deep enough in his belly's flesh to make him break out in giggles. After two minutes, she switched to his sides which she started to squeeze, increasing his laughing more.

"NOOOHHOOHOOHO! NO! TIGRESS STOP! PLEASE!"

She then had an evil idea. She switched from his sides to his ribs and his armpits every five seconds, constantly changing the tickling sensation's place and torturing the poor panda even more.

Crane chuckled. "Think he'll survive Tigress' tourment?"

"I'm not sure." Viper answered and kept laughing at the scene before them.

Tigress kept this tickling rythm for fifteen minutes before stopping as Po's breath was getting hard. She then got off his waist. She smiled and patted his belly as it was rosing and falling while cocking an eyebrow at him.

"So? You've learned your lesson? You will never eat all the food in here again?" She slowly passed one of her claws on his belly to be sure.

"Y-Yes! I will never do it again!" He said while trying to not giggle.

The others smiled as well and started leaving the kitchen.

"H-Hey! Guys! You forget to unparalyze me!"

They turned around to look at him with smiles. "Nah! Master Shifu comes back in only two days. I think we'll keep you as our tickle prisonner until then." Mantis said to which all the others nodded before leaving.

Po looked down in sadness before Tigress came back and putted a kiss on his cheek before leaving again. This made him blush even more and he didn't knew why, but he suddenly felt luckier to be her tickle prisonner for another whole day...


	2. Tickling Squad

**The Tickle Squad**

###

The young prince of Africa, Simba, was laying on a rock at the Watering Hole. The recent lost of his father made him feel depressed a lot. He has avoided his friends a lot and didn't talked to his mother neither.

"Father..." He mumbled, shedding a tear.

"HEY!" The cub jumped in surprise and turned around to see a group of four people standing on the same rock as him.

One of them was an emperor penguin with yellow eyes. There was an Adelian penguin with blue eyes. There was a female Articuno. And the last one was a male snow owl.

"Who are you?" The young cub was a little scared.

"We are the Tickle Squad. I am Feather." The emperor penguing said. "The other penguin is Phoenix; this is Articuno and the owl is Alex."

They suddenly grabbed vines and tied the young prince to a near tree. "What are you doing?" Simba squirmed against the vines.

"We saw that you are pretty depressed those times." Articuno said with patting the cub's head. "Tickling is the best medecine to sadness."

Simba actually like to be tickled but as a prince couldn't show it. "I'm the prince. Do your worst, I won't break." He said in a provocative manner.

Alex liked his provocation and immediately started passing his claws on his white belly. The little cub immediately laughed. He spidered all claws of his foot around his furry belly, making thrash around with laughs. He knew Simba was enjoying it so he quickened the pace, making him laugh even more.

Articuno lifted the cub's legs and tickled his pits with her feathers, torturing him even more. By now, tears of laughing were flowing down on his furry cheeks. After about five minutes, they stopped to let him catch his breath. He was already feeling tired and he knew it was just the start.

"So? You surrender, young prince?" Feather taunted.

"N-Never!"

Phoenix took a feather and gently stroke it along Simba's feet and between his toes. Simba laughed harder. But then it got worst as Articuno fluttered her feathers into his front legs pits. He was cute to look squirming and laughing that the legendary pokemon couldn't resist the envy to nuzzle her beak against his face.

Feather didn't wanted to let his team have all the fun and blew a raspberry on the cub's belly. He laughed more as the team increased the tickling's speed.

"O-OKAY! I-I SURRENDER!"

The team stopped to give him a break. Articuno looked at his belly as it was rosing in falling with his breaths. The team released him and brought him to the Pride Rock.

They made him lay down on a circular rock and used the same vines as before to tie his front paws above his head and his back paws down. they took a big leaf and tied it around his eyes to blindfold him. No vision reinforce the feelings.

Articuno started passing her light blue feathers over his helpless belly, making him laugh. Alex decided to flutter his own feathers on his feet, making him squirm them.

Feather then used some feathers to tickle his thighs. Tears were flowing down on the cub's cheeks again. Articuno then slowly passed her wings' feathers from his sides to his ribs to his pits. It was a torture for him and he laughed loudly.

But then it got worst as his belly got an attack not only from Articuno's claws but also raspberries from Phoenix as Feather was using feathers (LOL) to tickle his feet and Alex was tickling his inner thighs. The prince was in tickle heaven.

After one entire hour of tickle tourment, the prince passed out and the Tickling Squad released him. They then brought him back to his home and into his sleeping corner. Ever since that day, Simba was more cheerful.


	3. Blu's lesson

**Episode 3 Blu's lesson**

###

"Please! It was an accident! I swear!" Blu was laying inside Roberto's hollow on his back with his wings tied by vines above his head and his feet too, spreading them appart.

"I'm sorry, Su," Eduardo and Roberto were standing by his sides. "but you errupted into the red macaw's territory again. They let it pass this time, but we still have to punish you."

"Please! I didn't mean to!" Roberto suddenly stroked one of his feathers against Blu's foot sole, ejecting a giggle from him. "H-Hey! Stop hihihihit!" He tried not to show his ticklishness.

The two evil birds smirked at the little nerdy bird and his father-in-law slowly ran a talon across his belly, careful not to cut him. "Ticklish, aren't you?" Eduardo chuckled a bit as Blu's face was red, trying to hold his laugh.

Even though they admired his resiliance, Eduardo slided his pointing feathers into his son-in-law's underwings and tickled him there as Roberto stroked his own feathers on his feet and between his toes.

"HAAAHAHA! STOP! THAT TIHIHIHIHICKLES!" Blu wiggled and tried to break free from the vines in vain.

"We can be sure that you'll never forget this lesson, Blu Boy." Roberto switched from his sole to his toes and between them, sending a storm of tickling feeling to Blu's brain.

Eduardo made it worst by tickling the poor pet's ribs with his feathers while wiggling the talons of one foot over his belly.

By now, Blu was laughing a storm. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't avoid the tickle torture he was pushed throught. But then, it got worst as Eduardo used one wing to pass a feather over his neck, making him trying to block it with his chin.

"NOHOHOHOHO! STAHAHAHAP! PLEAHEHEHEHEHESE! I'M SOHOHOHO SORRY!"

The two evil birds were quite enjoying to torture Blu. Not that they were spiteful, but they loved to teach him the jungle's way with this manner. His laughs were echoing throught the huge hollow much to the pleasure of the two men.

"What is going on here?!" They both stopped and turned around to see Jewel standing at the entrance with a shocked look.

"Jewel! H-Help me!" Blu pleaded in hope that his mate will save him from this torture.

"What are you doing to him?" Jewel immediately walked toward them and attempted to remove the vines from Blu's wings but her father stopped her.

"Calm down, Jewel. We're simply teaching him a lesson to follow the tribe's rules." Blu attemtped to reveal the lie, but Roberto putted a wing over his beak to prevent him from talking.

"Yeah, what would you say about joining us, Jew-jew?" Blu's eyes went wide open and he made muffled sounds, probably trying to protest.

Jewel thought about it. Sure, she wanted to help her mate, but on the other hand, she would like a lot to teach him a lesson since his behavior wasn't the best in the tribe. Maybe teach him to accept the jungle? To stop complaining about wildness? To stop using his fanny pack?

A smirk appeared on her beak which her father understood and she walked beside her mate as Roberto moved away.

"So? You've been a bad boy, Blu?" She slowly ran one pointing feather across his belly, making him giggle, with a seductive smile.

"P-Please! Jewel!" He marked a pause to hold back his giggle. "Don't d-d-do that!"

Jewel simply chuckled seductively as she started wiggling all of her wings' feathers over his belly, sending him into hysterical laughs.

"JEWEHEHEHEHEL! NOHOHOHOHO! STAP IT! OH NOHOHOHOHO!"

"The kids are right; you say "no" too much." Jewel giggled a little with Blu as she scribbled her feathers on every inch of his helpless belly. She was in control of his tourment and wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon.

Eduardo and Roberto were watching with smiles as Blu was looking both ridiculous and cute at the same time.

Jewel risen up the tickling by switching from squeezing his sides to his ribs to his underwings every three seconds, leaving him to laugh harder with each change. It was true torture.

Finally, after an entire half-hour, Blu passed out from the tickling and was now sleeping with heavy pants.

"I'm sure you learned a good lesson now. Goodnight, _Pet_." She kissed his forehead before leaving.


	4. Cowboys and Indians

**Episode 4 Cowboys and Indians**

###

Jet, a young red pikachu, was walking in Apple Woods when he heard laughing sounds. Intrigued, he walked around a tree to see three kids pokemons playing cowboys and indians. One of them was a Cyndaquil, the other a Piplup and the last one, a green Pikachu.

"Hi!" Jet greeted them as they looked at them. "You're playing cowboys and indians? Can I play with you?"

The three thought about it. "Okay, but you play the indian, okay?" The Cyndaquil said.

"Okay" The Pikachu agreed.

With that, Jet ran hiding somewhere while Cocho, the green Pikachu, Baze, the Cyndaquil, and Star, the Piplup, seperated themselves to search him.

Baze was looking for him in the forest. Little did he knew was that Jet had captured the flag and was spying on him from a tree branch. Once he was underneath the branch, Jet threw sleeping powder on him and he felt asleep.

Once he awoke, he found himself tied to a tree with his hands above his head and his feet stretched. Jet was in front of him smiling. "Looks like you're quit in a mess."

Baze smiled, knowing he was going to be tickled. "Oh no! Please! I don't want to be tickle tortured!" He playfully said.

Jet smiled and started spidering his fingers over the poor Cyndaquil's belly. He laughed as it was his favorite ticklish spot. Jet squeezed his sides and alternated between this position and spidering his fingers. Baze was laughing madly by now. Jet then used his tail to tickle along his feet, making him laugh harder and trying to squirm his poor feet. Jet stopped, letting his prisonner breath.

"That was fun?"

He nodded but sweated as he saw Jet lick his lips. "No! Not that!"

Too late; Jet blew a raspberry over his white belly, making him laugh madly. He blew raspberry after raspberry, each one stronger than the last. He then blew a stronger one on the dead center of his belly, making his eyes almost jump out of their orbit. Jet then stopped.

"I'm gonna hide you know." He tied a towel around the fire pokemon's mouth and hidden him inside a tree, making sure he was comfortable. He decided to hide the flag with him before leaving.

He then walked into the forest. Cocho and Star bonced on him, pinning him on the ground.

"You're trapped!" Star said. Jet surrended and was being drag back to their campement where he was tied to a tree.

"Now, you're gonna tell us where you hidden the flag and Baze!" Cocho ordered.

"Never!"

Cocho smiled along with Star and both of took a feather. Jet's belly started shivering nervously. The tip of cocho's feather touched his belly, making him sweat nervously. He then started dragging it across his exposed skin. He laughed madly. He squealed as he felt Star putting her feather into his belly button, brushing the walls inside it. His laughter increased as he felt cocho make circles with his feather on his belly. They gave him a break.

His belly rose and fall cutely with each breath.

"You tell us where they are?" Cocho asked with an eyebrow.

"N-No!"

They both grabbed an electric toothbrush and made them vibrate into his hollow pits. He laughed hard as he felt the tickling jolts into his sensitive pits. It got worst as cocho putted his tail on the prisonner's belly and sent tickling jolts into his belly. Tears of laughing errupted from his eyes. The two tickler then putted their still vibrating toothbrushes on his belly, making him squeal and squirm his body against his bonds. Cocho putted his tail into his bellybutton, and he laughed even harder as tickling jolts went throught his sensitive button. They tortured him for three hours before stopping.

"You tell us now?" Star asked.

"Y-Yes!" He finally gave up.

The left Jet tied up and went to find Baze and the flag to win the game. Since Jet lost the game, the kids decided to tie him upside down against their tree and to keep him as a tickle subject for the rest of the week. Jet was happy as he knew he was gonna get tickled a lot by his new friends. He would simply ask one of them to tell his family why he isn't coming back home. A great week for the red Pikachu...


	5. Tickle and dance

**Sorry for not updating for so long. This one is based on a rp I made.**

 **Tickle and dance**

###

Tiago laughed as he flew away from his sisters after getting them into a mud trap, leaving them covered of mud.

Bia: NO! I'll get him!

She shouted, got up, tried to clean the mud and together with her sister Carla they followed tiago to catch him.

Carla: You don't have an idea to get him with a good trap so that we can get our revenge?

Bia: First we'll catch him, meanwhile we can think about that, he will definitely pay for this

She said while having tiago in range, still some meters away.

However, they ended loosing sight of him.

Bia: He will have to come back soon, lets set up a small trap for him.

Later on, Tiago was having fun into the lake, not knowing the danger that was watching him.

Bia: what should we do with him?

She asked Carla, seeing tiago there.

The two girls discussed their trap and went in position as Tiago walked out of the lake and started walking.

They placed a rope on the ground, hoping tiago would walk into it. Then they would pull the other end of the rope. As it passed on a branch, this would lift him up.

As planned, Tiago walked directly on the rope without noticing it.

Carla then pulled it. It quickly got tight on Tiago's legs and lifted him up, so he was hanging upside down.

Tiago: Wow! W-What's going on?!

Bia: Haha payback time silly brother.

She said with an almost evil smile.

Tiago realized the situation he was in and tried to free his feet with his wings.

His feet were just some centimeters under the branch. Bia and Carla sat on it.

Carla: What you did was not so kind.

Bia: And were will have some fun with you now for doing this.

Tiago grabbed the vines with his wings and tried to untie it.

Bia then softly stroked her feathertip over his foot sole.

Bia: Why trying to get away?

She asked while smiling evilly.

He started giggling

Tiago: H-Hey!

Carla: Once you are hanging there, why not having some fun?

She playfully said and did the same on his other foot.

Tiago: No! Please! Let me go!

He said with wiggling his toes.

Bia: We will. Later, hehe.

She liked seeing him curling his toes and moved her feather of her wingtip between them.

Tiago: Stahahahahap!

Bia: Why? You seem to have fun.

She said and Carla did the same on his left foot.

He laughed and tried to move his feet free.

Carla: I like to see you trying to get your foot away from me.

She said and started poking it with her beak.

Finally, Tiago gave up on trying to get free and simply let his wings hang backward while laughing.

Bia: Know that this is your fault.

She said and started poking his right foot, like Carla did on the other.

Tiago: I'M SOHOHOHOHORY!

Bia: Your laughter is so cute, I can't just stop now.

She playfully said.

Carla: What about we try somewhere new?

She suggested.

Bia: We can do so much with this rope.

She said. The rope was just almost long enough for a round around the tree, so the let Tiago on the ground and Carla stood on his wings so that he wouldn't get away. Bia then removed the rope from his legs and tied it on his wing. Carla pulled him in the tree and Bia got around the tree trunk. The rope was just long enough to reach Tiago's other wing and Bia tied it on it.

Tiago struggled and tried to free his wings above his head.

Bia: Lets see how cute you can get.

She said and put her talon on his pit and slowly moved it down.

Tiago chuckled and used his talons to protect his pits.

Every time he tried to protect his pits, he exposed his belly which made Carla tickle him there.

Tiago desperately tried to protect his two ticklish spots.

Both his sisters enjoyed that, but they wanted to punish him so Carla stretched his legs and stood with one foot on his ankles while tickling his belly with the other.

Tiago laughed madly and tried to get his belly away from her.

Carla: Oops, have I found a sensitive spot?

She asked while giggling.

Tiago: No!

He lied with sucking his tummy in.

Bia: I don't believe you!

She said and joined, also tickling his belly with her talons.

Tiago was determined to restrain his laugh.

Carla: C'mon, let it out, don't be afraid to show your ticklishness.

Tiago: I'm...not...ticklish...

He managed to say.

Bia: Are you sure?

She asked while making circle movements around his navel with one talon.

Tiago's face was getting red as his navel was hyper-ticklish.

Carla: Aaaaaw! Already got too much?

He was about to break.

Bia put her talon inside his bellybutton, keeping the circle movements while Carla kept tickling his belly.

Finally, Tiago broke and let out big funny laughs.

Bia: Of all the birds, why does my brother have to be the cutest?

She questioned and they both stopped for a bit.

Bia: You need a break? Coz it won't be over so fast.

Tiago was panting.

Tiago: If you...don't stop...I'll tell Mommy...and you'll be in...big trouble...

Carla: We'll just tell her that you're getting cuter and cuter when we do it, this would be an excuse.

Bia: I even believe she would to join in. Be grateful that we give you a break

Tiago was sweating while catching his breath as he looked nervously at his belly.

Carla: Get ready, next we'll tickle you all over.

This caused him to gulp nervously as he knew he was super ticklish.

Carla: Where should we start? We let you choose.

Tiago: Please! I've learned my lesson!

He begged, attempting to escape this torture.

Bia: You don't want us to be mad with you in our special way now, so better tell us where to start. The earlier we begin the earlier will it be over.

He gulped.

Tiago: My...back?

He said, trying not to show he was not ticklish there at all.

Carla: Your back doesn't count. I guess we have to decide ourselves and make it more intensive.

She playfully said.

Tiago: My beak?

He said softly, clearly afraid.

Bia: You want us to tickle you with our beaks? Sure, alright.

She said and giggled.

They both used their beaks and teased his sides with them.

Tiago: NOHOHOHOHO! I DIHIHIHIN'T SAID THAT!

He said as he tried to avoid their beaks.

Carla: Why trying to avoid it? You look so happy.

Tiago blushed as he kept laughing.

Bia: Tell us, where are you ticklish?

She teasingly asked.

Tiago: Nohohoho!

Carla: Okay, so we have to find out ourselves.

She said and they both started tickling his sides with their talons.

Tiago laughed and kept trying to avoid them to no use.

Bia: He, he! Dominated by your sisters.

She teasingly said.

Tiago couldn't deny that he was embarassed by this.

Soon the girls moved their talons to his ticklish wingpits.

Tiago: NAHAHAHA! NOT THE PITS! NOT THE PITS!

He screamed with trying to low down his wings.

Bia: Ooh! Seems like we found a weak spot, we will find them all.

Tiago: STAHAHAP!

He kept trying to low down his wings to protect his pits.

The girls slowly moved their talons to his ribs.

Tiago kept laughing and started shaking his midsection, trying to get them away from the tickling talons.

Carla: Before that you trapped us, you flew away while laughing. Now that we help you laugh more, why are you trying to avoid it?

Tiago: It's nohohohot the sahahahame!

Bia: I know, isn't it more fun now? For me it is.

She playfully said and Carla stood on his ankles while she feathered and licked his feet.

Tiago: AAAAH! STAP!

He said as he curled his toes to protect himself.

Carla: Stop? We're just warming up.

She said and reached his belly with her other foot.

Tiago was nervous by this and laughed harder as tears formed in the corner of his eyes.

Carla: Hey, Bia, we have to check his belly.

She suggested so Bia stood up and they both tickled his belly, but now more that before, while Carla was still preventing him from moving legs.

The tears finally came out and Tiago laughed ultra hard as his belly was one of his most ticklish spots.

Bia: Remember his belly too for the final part.

Carla: Of course I will.

Tiago: NOHOHOHO! NOT MY BELLY!

Bia: Yes, your belly.

She said and blew raspberries.

Tiago was surprised and laughed his head off .

Tiago: WHATCHA DOING?!

Carla: Playing with your cute belly.

She said and copied her sister.

Tiago laughed hard as they blew on his belly and tears soaked his cheeks.

Carla questioned how he would react to a raspberry on his bellybutton, she just tried it.

His eyes almost jumped out of their orbits as his laugh rocketed to the sky.

Carla: I wish we could keep you so happy forever.

Tiago: I'M NOHOHOHOT HAPPY!

He screamed, not showing that he was secretly enjoying it.

Bia: Your cute laughters tell me that you are.

She said and Carla put her tongue in his navel.

Tiago's eyes widened in fear as he started laughing harder.

Carla made circle movings into it.

Tiago was laughing as she licked his sensitive navel walls and he sucked his tummy in so that they couldn't reach it.

Carla just lowered her head more and reached his navel again, knowing tiago would have to release his belly soon.

She was right as he eventually sucked his belly out and laughed.

Tiago: NOT MY NAVEL!

Carla: Tell me one reason why not to do this.

Tiago: Because you're beautiful and I'm sure you don't wanna be mean.

He said, trying to flat her.

Bia: Is it bad to cheer you up?

Tiago: B-But I'm happy, my dear loved sister that I love a lot.

He said, trying to charm them so that they would let him go.

Bia: Sweet, you know I love you too my brother.

She said and stopped indeed.

Tiago was happy, thinking that his torture was over.

Tiago: Can you untie me now?

Bia: If you promise to let me hug you.

She said, being sure to surprise him.

Tiago smiled.

Tiago: Sure.

Bia got close to the end of the rope holding his one wing, but then put her wing in front of his eyes.

Bia: Hey, Carla, I think he wants some surprises.

Tiago: What?!

Tiago said in surprise as he tried to shake his head off.

Bia's wing was still long enough, and Carla started blowing raspberries on his belly, every time on a different spot.

Tiago jumped at the surprise tickle over his belly and he couldn't even see, hardening his sense of feeling.

Carla: Tickle tickle tickle! PFFFFFFFTTTTT!

Tiago: NAHAHAHA! STAP IT!

Carla: Not my fault that you are so ticklish. PPPPFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTT!

The raspberries created some waves on his ticklish skin.

Bia: You know how much I enjoy it that you wiggle your belly?

She playfully said.

Tiago wanted her to be happy for the fun and started making belly dance moves.

Carla: Oooh! I like that too! PPPPPFFFFFFFTTTTT!

Tiago laughed again before keeping his belly dance.

Carla: So cute. PPPPFFFFFFTTTTT!

Bia: You know what would be better with it? Music!

Carla: You're lucky, I always have my music player with me.

Bia: Great. My dear tickled, what kind of music would you like?

She playfully asked.

Tiago: Shakira; I think I could belly dance on this better.

Bia: Great, and we start with the final level.

She told him while smiling.

Jewel: What are you kids doing?

She asked as she landed.

Carla: You're arriving at the right time; we were about to see Tiago belly dancing.

She said with a smile.

Jewel: Wait, you restrained and tickled him?

Carla: Yes.

Jewel: Why you didn't invited me?

Bia: Sorry Mommy, it was a moments decision, but we haven't started with the best part yet.

This made her smile and she looked at her son.

Jewel: So you were gonna belly dance?

He smiled and waited for Carla to start the music.

Carla then made Wherever Whenever by Shakira play.

Tiago listened to the music and started moving his belly in rythm as his wings were still tied above his head.

Jewel: He, he. He can still dance.

Tiago smiled, actually loving this and started tapping with his feet and moving his hips too.

Carla: See, even now he dances 10 times better that I do.

Tiago: You can belly dance too?

He asked, not stopping his dance.

Bia: I tried it with Carla some few times, but we don't have your talent.

She said and smiled.

Jewel: I can teach you, if you want.

Bia: Mom? You can belly dance?

Jewel smiled and started belly dancing while swinging her wings around and using her pointing feathers like fingers.

Carla: WOW! Mum, I didn't know you can belly dance!

She said as they were all surprised.

She smiled.

Jewel: Try to follow me along the music beat!

She said with swinging her wings around and shaking her belly and hips.

Bia and Carla followed her, yet they still had some difficulties.

Jewel: Just don't do hard moves; let the music guide your bellies.

The girls learned quickly.

They soon were able to follow their mothers movements.

Tiago: Wooow! You can all dance!

He said with a smile as he looked down at his own belly while doing tummy rolls.

Jewel: Dancing time!

She said and her talent enthousiasted the kids.

Carla then tapped on her chubby belly with her wings, causing it to wiggle and made a sound beat.

Jewel: Good, always do what the music makes you feel like to do!

Bia held both of her wings in the air and moved her belly along with her hips.

Jewel: You learn fast, you got the rhythm!

Tiago was making moves with his feet along his hips and belly.

Jewel: Your father would be surprised by his dancing-family!

She said and smiled while shaking her hips.

Carla: I have an idea; how about we paint our bodies to look even more beautiful?

Bia went to get some flowers with colours before coming back to her family.

Bia then gave them to Carla and her mother.

Bia: I'm so sure this'll look nice.

Bia putted some red on her face and left wing before putting green on her right one and some of both on her belly section.

Jewel: What should we do with your brother?

She asked and smiled at him.

Tiago: What? I don't wanna be painted!

He said with trying to break free.

Bia: I brought some yellow and extra for you.

She said and put it on his belly and the other colors on his face and lower parts of the belly.

This caused him to blush.

Tiago: How do I look?

Jewel: Colorful, like ready to party!

Carla: Can we color him a little more?

She suggested as she wanted her brother to have as many colours as possible.

Bia: Sure.

She put some more red and green on him.

Carla: How about we colour his feet too?

Jewel: Go for it girls, ticklish feet deserve nice colours.

Tiago: Mum!

He said with getting his free feet away from his sisters.

Jewel saw that and helped the girls by stretching his legs, exposing his feet.

Carla: Time for a good pedicure, right?

She teasingly said.

Tiago was uncomfortable with it, but the girls already put all colours on his feet.

He laughed while they did so.

Bia: Does it tickle?

They playfully stroked their feathertips over his feet soles while jewel was still exposing them.

He laughed and after they stopped, Jewel was the last one who had to paint herself.

Jewel: Girls, be creative on me.

Carla: Let's just throw some colors on her, shall we?

Bia nodded and they both took some flowers.

Jewel stood there with her wings opened and the girls just painted her without thinking about what they do.

She kept her eyes close, wanting the result to be a surprise.

Carla: Ready!

She said and jewel opened her eyes.

Her left wing was painted in purple; her left one in green; she had yellow and dark blue on her face; a mixt of red, orange, yellow and green on her belly and back; her left foot was pink and her other one was red.

Jewel: Wow girls, it really looks nice, all colors at once, I love it!

Bia: Thanks, Mom.

Blu: So there you are, what's going on here, you have a party?

He asked as he landed.

Blu: why are you all painted? And why is Tiago tied?

Carla: Were are just having some fun dad, don't the colors go with dancing?

Blu: It sure does. And why is your brother tied on the tree?

Carla: We "punished" him for a prank.

Bia: We tickled him a bit.

She said fearing her feather wouldn't take it so fun.

Blu: It's okay; a good tickling doesn't kill.

He said with an accomplice look to Jewel, reminding all the times they tickled and got tickled.

Jewel: Yes, that's a really fun experience everyone has to try.

Tiago: Yeah. He, he.

He admitted with looking down at his belly.

Blu: You ain't gonna color me too?

He said with poking Tiago's belly.

This caused him to giggle cutely as Jewel took flowers.

They putted some nice colours on him; his face was dark blue and green, his right wing was orange yellow, his left green yellow, his belly was half-red half-uncolored and his feet were both orange green.

Jewel: Wow! You look handsome!

Blu: Thank you jewel.

Bia: I'm sure right now we are the most colorful family in the whole jungle.

Carla: And I say it's time to show what we can do with our bellies!

Blu: Turn on the music and let's dance!

Carla turned some music before starting belly dancing along with all her family.

Although Blu did some crazy movements, Jewel didn't really dare to tell him this neither did the others.

He eventually stopped.

Blu: Alright, I really don't know how to belly dance.

Jewel: Just see how I do.

She said and presented her talent again.

Jewel: It's really not difficult.

Blu looked at her and lifted his wings before slowly making belly moves.

Bia: Yeah Daddy, good start!

Blu smiled as he started feeling it and looked at his belly while making it dance.

Jewel: Nice, now just stop thinking about your moves and let the music drive you.

Blu closed his eyes and was belly dancing really good like a girl.

Yet no one made fun of him since they were all doing this just for fun.

They untied Tiago so that he could also fully show his belly dance potential.

He then made a mix of belly dance and break dance.

Bia: Wow! You're really good, Tiago!

Tiago: Thank you.

He said, filing the others with enthusiasm.

They were all having fun belly dancing.

Bia: Lets see who is the better dancer, Mum or Tiago.

Tiago: Alright!

He started belly dancing.

Jewel did the same next to him.

They glared at each other, trying to belly dance better than the other one.

Carla: I really don't know who to vote for.

Blu: Yeah; you both know how to move your belly.

Carla: I'd say Mum is a bit better.

Bia: Wait look at Tiago, he dances so well.

Blu: But I find your Mom does better.

Tiago: Okay Mum, you won.

He said and smiled.

Jewel smiled and then looked at Blu .

Jewel: Say, sweetie, wouldn't you mind being our tickle captive for a while?

Blu: You know I love being tickled.

He said while smiling.

They led him to a circular rock on which he lay before they tied his wings above his head, on vines across his chest and his legs together, exposing his feet and a leaf around his eyes, blindfolding him.

Blu: I like this position.

He admitted with blushing, knowing they were all looking at his helpless belly.

Bia: Hey Daddy, you still haven't told us where you are ticklish.

Blu: My belly, navel, sides feet, toes, neck and pits.

Jewel: Kids, he's yours, I'll join after you.

They were all excited by this as Blu waited for them to start.

Carla allowed Bia to begin. She touched his neck with her feathertip and moved it slowly down to his belly.

Blu's body tensed at the touch.

Bia then stated stroking her feathertip over his side.

Blu chuckled and instinctively tried to move his side away from her.

Bia: Aw, don't try to get away.

She said and used her beak now to peck his side.

Blu started laughing and kept arching his side despite the fact that the circular rock was arching his back.

As Carla saw her father moving his side away from Bia and by this moving his other near to her, she joined pecking his other side with her beak.

Blu tried to get his other side away from Carla, getting it closer to Bia in the process.

They both soon used their talons, while Tiago got behind his head and started surprising his wingpits, every few seconds, without him knowing on which pit to expect his next ticklish attack.

This caused him to laugh harder by each surprise tickles added to the talons tickling his sensitive sides.

Tiago: Left...right...right...left...right...

He told him the pit on which he would attack him next, though lying half the times.

Blu: Stahahahap this!

Jewel: Don't listen to your father, continue like this.

Jewel said any and got position in front of his feet.

Blu didn't realized it as he was too occupied focusing on his sides and pits tickling plus the fact that he was blindfolded.

Jewel then started feathering his feet, spicing the tickling sensation up.

Blu was surprised by the sudden tickle and laughed his head off.

Jewel: Tickle, tickle, tickle!  
She said and laid on her belly with his feet diagonal above her head. She kept feathering them.

Blu laughed hardly and tried to protect his feet by curling his toes.

This made Jewel tickle between them as well, while the two girls moved to his belly with their talons.

Blu's laugh never lost his tone and he couldn't do anything to avoid his tickle torture.

Jewel: Kids, don't get irritated when he starts begging you, he loves being tickled, hard as well as softly.

Blu: THAT'S TRUHUHUHUE!

Jewel then started licking his feet, moving her tongue all over them.

This caused the tickling sensation to increase along Blu's laugh.

As Jewel could only lick one of his feet, she tickled the other one with her feathers, switching between them.

Sweat starting forming on Blu's skin.

Tiago: How do you feel, Dad?

He playfully asked while still surprising his wingpits.

Blu: TORTUREHEHEHED!

Tiago: Torture? You sound so happy.

Blu: I KNOHOHOHOW!

Jewel: Hey Bia, he likes his belly raspberried, right Blu?

Blu heard the question but couldn't answer because of his laugh.

Bia and Carla then started blowing raspberries on his belly and sides.

This caused Blu to let out big laughs at each blow.

Bia: Tickle, tickle, tickle! PPPPFFFFFFFFTTTTTT!

Jewel: Girls, may we switch positions a bit?

They switched position.

The girls then feathered and licked his feet while Jewel sat on his legs, ready to tickle him.

Jewel: I bet your father got excited now that I came here.

She said and smiled.

Blu couldn't deny he loved when Jewel tickled his belly.

Jewel continued the raspberries, but was also careful so that their colors would remain.

This caused Blu's belly to tremble because of the tickle.

Jewel then blew a raspberry on his bellybutton.

This caused him to let out a big laugh to the sky.

Jewel: PPPPPFFFFFFTTTTT! That's for you. PPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTT!

Blu's leaf was all wet, meaning tears were flowing a lot.

Jewel: Aww are you crying? Kids, that means he wants more.

She said and put her tongue into his navel.

Blu's eyes widened in fear as he waited for her tongue to make a move.

Jewel made circle movings inside it.

This caused Blu's laugh to slowly build up.

Jewel started pressing a bit more, while using her wings to tickle his sides.

As her tongue reached his tiny knot, Blu laughed to the sky while shaking his belly.

Jewel: You want so bad to dance again?

She playfully asked.

Blu didn't answered and kept shaking his belly.

After a bit Jewel put her tongue out again, but still raspberrying his belly and bellybutton.

Blu begged them to stop as he was at the edge of his energy.

Bia: If we let you go, you promise to buy me as many books as I want next time we go to Rio?

Blu: YEHEHEHES!

Jewel: Chance to tell him your wishes.

Carla: You will bring me my favourite breakfast to bed every morning?

She asked while tickling his foot.

Blu: YEHEHEHES!

Tiago: I'd like to learn some football tricks. And I want you to belly dance for our team during the next six matches at the pit.

Blu: OKAHAHAHAY!

Jewel: And I want much more tickling time with you. I also want you to let the kids paint or tickle whenever they want. I want you to belly dance for me, the kids, Mimi, Roberto and my dad whenever we tell you. And I want you to be our tickle slave for the next three days.

Blu: I DON'T KNOHOHOHOW!

Jewel: And I don't know if we should stop.

She licked his bellybutton again.

Blu: ALRIGHT! I'LL DO IT! JUST PLEASE STAHAHAHAP!

Jewel: Okay kids, he gave up, lets help him relax a bit.

She said and started rubbing his belly.

Blu was surprised.

Blu: W-What are you doing?

Jewel: This will help you relax, just Lay back and enjoy it.

She said and removed the blindfolding leaf to reveal wet eyes.

Jewel: Aaaawwwwww were you crying so much? So cute.

Blu blushed at her compliment.

Jewel: You like the rubbing don't you?

Blu: Y-Yes.

Jewel: Every bird loves it.

She said and smiled.

Tiago: I hope you remember our agreement.

Blu: I will. I always keep my promises.

Jewel: Great, we could need more tickling time.

Blu eventually yawned and fallen asleep as he knew his next days will be pretty hard.

His family joined him and Jewel kissed him.

Jewel: Good night, my tickle bird...

 **Whew! That was long! I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
